House of Newbies
by randomnesskai
Summary: Four new girls enter house of anubis. Couples: patrome, fabina, micara, amfie
1. Chapter 1

**Fabian's POV**

Nina and I walked to Anubis House after school. Mara was staying back for extra classes (even thought she didn't need any), Patricia and Amber were a few feet behind us, Mick had sports practice and Jerome and Alfie were probably pranking someone. We opened the door to hear Trudy talking to someone.

Patricia and Amber appeared behind us. "Who's Trudy talking to?" I heard Mara ask.

"We don't know," Nina replied.

"Well, go find out, then!" I could almost imagine Patricia rolling her eyes as she pushed past me into the living hall.

We weren't sure if we were supposed to be seeing this, so we poked our heads inside heads inside the living room and tried to keep quiet.

Inside were four girls. All, I guessed, were the same age, and way younger than us. Their backs were to us, but Trudy spotted us and waved us in.

"Kids!" she smiled to us. "These are new students who will be joining this house for the term. Their Asian."

I heard Patricia groan slightly.

"How are they all gonna fit in?" Amber questioned.

"Well, while you guys were at school today, some builders came over and enlarged all the girls' rooms into one huge room. The girls will all be staying in the same room from now," Trudy explained.

"Oookay," Nina said.

"Alright, I'm gonna go get their luggage, you guys be good and introduce yourselves, okay?" Trudy left the room.

We faced the students.

**Nina's POV**

The first girl was an absolute shocker. She was pink. Everywhere. The only part that wasn't pink was her fair skin and long dirty blonde brown hair which was pulled back into a messy pontail with a scrunchie. She wore a pink tee, pink jeans, pink diamond earrings and pink sandals. She practically glowed with an pink aura.

The one standing next to her, though, was a slight improvement. She wore her short dark brown hair in a neat ponytail. She was dressed in a pink skirt and a white shirt.

The third was the exact opposite of the first. She was a slim goth. Black leather jacket, black shirt, jeans, black boots, silver charm bracelet and a pendant on her neck that was hidden. She was tan, with blackish dark brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail with a black clip. She looked _exactly _like Patricia's type.

The last girl was the tallest of all, with curly dark hair. She wore pastels, which was a relief. Someone who was actually normal.

"Well," Patricia broke the silence, "You guys gonna stand there or what?"

More silence.

Way to go, Patricia.

"Well," Jerome and Alfie appeared. "Who are they?"

We explained the situation to them.

"Oh," Alfie said. "Hi, then!"

Three of the girls laughed, but the tan one just rolled her eyes at Alfie's immature behavior and made her way to the couch. As she walked past Jerome, he stuck out his foot and tripped her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Jerome's POV**

I stuck out my foot and tripped her. For fun.

She didn't fall.

Instead, she gracefully flipped over, landing on her feet.

Her friends didn't looked surprised. Maybe it was a usual occurrence?

She glared at me, and spoke for the first time since arriving.

"I suggest," she retorted, "that if you want to trip someone, you do it properly. Need a demonstration? It's like _this_." She stuck out her foot and pushed it back, tripping me. She sure had a lot of strength for a little girl.

Patricia dropped her jaw in awe.

**Patricia's POV**

I dropped my jaw in awe.

I had been trying to trip Jerome for ever, and now this little girl could do it? While dodging his trip too?

I had a feeling we would get on very well together.

**Amber's POV**

"So, what's your name?" I heard myself asking the girl who tripped Jerome. She didn't reply.

"That's Kai Rayne," the pink one said. "She's goth and an expert at death glares."

"Oookay," Mara said. "Anything else?"

"She's ultra smart, does gymnastics and swimming and plays the piano, recorder, guitar and violin," Overdressed Model replied.

"She's also asthmatic, and allergic to all seafoods, with the exception of fish and seaweed. And crazed with Greek mythology," Pastel girl added.

"Wow," Kai said sarcastically. "You guys sure stalk me. Since you gave such a nice introduction for me, I'll do the same for you. One good deed does another, ya know?"

She pointed to Pink Girl. "That's Selea Charm, my best friend. Loves pink."

"True," mused Selea. She suddenly caught sight of Patricia's pink highlight in her hair. "OMG. Kai. I want a pink highlight."

"Whatever. That one," Kai continued, pointing to the Pastel girl, "Is Sha Dixie. Another one of my close friends. She also does gym, like me, and plays the violin."

She pointed to the Overdressed Model. "Jasling Forester. Loves fashion and flirting."

"I DO NOT!" Jasling protested, flushing.

"You do," Kai confirmed. "Jazz also plays basketball."

"Okay," I said. Then I introduced us.

We heard a grunt for Victor. "What do they keep I their bags?"

"Victor," Trudy said," Don't just drag that black suitcase like that!"

At the mention of the suitcase, Kai gasped and ran downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Jerome's POV**

"Hmmm," I mused. "Being a bit mysterious, isn't she? Wonder why she's so protective of that bag, isn't she?"

"Shut it, Jerome," Patricia rolled her eyes and smirked her cute smirk. Wow wait, did I just think that?

Suddenly there was a huge _thump_ and we were greeted with Kai, dragging a huge black case behind her.

"This bag," she glared at us, "is off limits. Understand?"

"No," I replied cockily.

The eleven-year old **(I forgot to mention, they're 11)** raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

To prove my point, I got up and opened the case. It was full of. . .books.

"Ugh," I muttered.

"Listen, Jerome," Kai said, "I love those books, and no one's allowed to touch them. I will avenge myself. Watch out." She said it like she meant it.

Then she stormed off to the kitchen.

"She did warn you. Kai loves her books, as much as I love my make-up!" squealed Selea.

"As much as I love my clothes," Jasling agreed.

"As much as you two are crazy," Sha added. To me, she said, "Kai means it, you know. She gonna get you."

"Whatevs," I sighed.

**Patricia's POV**

During dinner, that little goth sat next to me and grinned devilishly.

"What are you grinning at?" I asked.

"Nothing" was her simple reply.

Then, Trudy came in to give the girls their schedules. I peeked a look a Kai's.

"Omigosh!" I exclaimed. "You have the same classes as us! Well, except for Chemistry and Science and Language Arts – wow you're taking Latin and Greek? Plus your home language? _And_ French? – but still, dude, you're a genius!"

Kai shrugged.

"What _are_ you grinning at?" Nina asked curiously.

At the mention of that, she smiled again.

"Nothing."

"It's something," Mara prodded.

Kai shrugged and refused to say anything.

Then Trudy came in. "Are you sure you can cope with your after school activities? Why don't we cancel something? Weaponry class? I don't think you need that," she told Kai.

"You take weaponry class?" Sha yelled. "You never told me!"

"Well," Kai retorted, "You never asked."

**The next morning**

**Kai's POV**

I woke up feeling great.

I had enough sleep, I already made friends (well sort of, Fabian told me that if I managed to sit down beside Patricia during dinner and had her talk to me then I got over the worst. Whatever that meant.), and I had as awesome schedule.

And I managed to avenge myself. I grinned.

I thought about the day before. Jasling and Selea had made instant bonding with Amber. Right after dinner, they linked arms and went through their wardrobes and started gossiping about this and that.

Sha, the realist, joined with Fabian and Nina in solving this code and that code. **(The mystery's not over yet)** They bonded over puzzles and clues, and occasionally called me to help them with this and that.

I however, well. . .

In my opinion, Fabian and Nina made a cute couple, and so did Amber and Alfie. Mick and Mara were ok, but a bit gross sometimes. And it was really obvious that Jerome and Patricia liked each other but were too chicken to admit it.

Patricia seemed really nice, though. Or maybe I'm only saying that coz I'm a replica of her. Hmph.

I woke the others up. They groggily got ready, and then we went down for breakfast. Patricia and Selea however, stayed back for an extra five minutes.

I was shoveling bacon, eggs and potatoes when Patricia and Selea entered. "Kai!"

I looked up.

.Gosh.

Selea streaked her hair pink!

"Ooookay,"I said slowly.

Suddenly, Jerome and Alfie got up and exited the room. "Be right back," Alfie mocked.

"They're gonna prank you," Mick realized. "Probably with that advanced motor thingy they bought last week."

Did he say motor thingy?

Yes!

"Just test check first," we heard Jerome mutter from the living room as their room was close.

"Ok," mumbled Alfie. . . "Aaack! There's white crystals all over me!"

That was my cue.

"I'm. .. umm. . . gonna go first."

"I'll walk you," Patricia offered. Selea nodded too. Fabian gave Patricia a sideways look. Patricia, being nice?

"Uh. . . sure. But we gotta hurry," I said. I slung my bag and ran out, followed by the both of them.

**Pls review! thx **


End file.
